Brother For Jinhee (MinKey Marriage Story)
by minkeyparadise23
Summary: This is a short story from Choi Minho and Kim Kibeom marriage life and their daughter, Kim Jinhee


Title : Brother For Jinhee

Author : Cebong a.k.a Minkeyparadise23

Main Cast : Minho with his beloved wife, Kibaem

Genre: NC-21 (Maybe)

Lenght : Oneshoot

This is Switchgender fict!

Warning: Ini fict pendek banget, gajelas, pairingnya MinKey (couple favorit gue uhuk), ga hot sama sekali, bahasanya kacau, alurnya gaje. Please don't bash me.

Hufh, percobaan pertama bikin fanfiction MinKey pertama gue. Jangan bash couple yg ada di ff ini. Minho milik Tuhan dan keluarganya, begitu juga Kibeom. Dan ff ini murni milik ane. Mau copas? Silahkan. Toh klo ketahuan copas kalian sendiri yg malu. Iya kan? Happy reading~!

Summary : Choi Minho adl pelatih tim Basket Nasional yg telah menikah dg istrinya bernama Kim Kibum yg berprofesi sbg penulis. Mereka telah memiliki anak bernama Choi Jinhee. Mereka sangat menyayangi putri mereka. Karena kesibukan mereka yg sangat padat, Jinhee dititipkan kepada orang tua Minho sementara di Incheon sementara mereka berdua tinggal di Seoul utk bekerja.

.

.

'Minho, sarapan sudah aku siapkan di meja. Baju mu juga sudah aku siapkan diatas meja setrika. Aku berangkat awal hari ini. Aku ada acara launching novel terbaru ku. Love you~!". Key duduk di tepian ranjang dg penampilan yg sudah rapi. Sedangkan Minho masih bergelut dg selimutnya utk menahan dingin dan kantuk yg masih menghinggapi dirinya. Minho berusaha utk membuka matanya dan menatap sang istri.

"Kenapa pagi sekali? Ini masih jam 6, yeobo. Setidaknya sempatkan lah waktu utk menemani ku sarapan." Gumam Minho sembari menggapai tangan Key dan menggenggamnya.

"Maaf Choi, tp kau tau kan ini hari penting ku? Hari ini launching novel terbaru ku. Aku berjanji lain kali aku akan menemani mu menyantap sarapan mu. Yakseok!". Siapa yg bisa menolak kitten eyes Key? Bahkan Minho yg telah menikahinya selama 6 tahun pun tak kuasa utk menolaknya. Hembusan nafas berat dr Minho cukup jelas menyiratkan kekecewaan yg mendalam dari nya. Minho yg awalnya masih berbaring di ranjang sontak memposisikan dirinya utk duduk dan menatap kearah istrinya itu.

"Okey, kau menang kali ini. Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa makan siang mu. Dan pastikan kau mengirim pesan pada ku. Aku akan menjemput mu pulang nanti." Tangan hangat Minho menelangkup lembut di pipi putih Key. Perlahan Minho menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya dan Key. Bibir mereka pun saling bertemu dan menghangatkan satu sama lain. Tak ada nafsu dalam kecupan itu. Hanya luapan kasih sayang dan cinta yg tersirat jelas didalamnya.

"Iya Mr. Choi. Love you~!". Ujar Key setelah tautannya dg Minho terlepas.

"Aku berangkat! Bye~". Key mengecup pipi Minho sebelum akhirnya ia bergegas keluar rumah.

"Yak, bagus seperti itu! Jangan dipantulkan terlalu keras! Lempar kepada Yixing! Iyaaa benar seperti itu! Aku bangga pada kalian. Kalian berlatih dg baik, dan aku yakin kalian akan siap bertanding dg Tim lainnya bulan depan. Tetap berlatih. Dan utk latian hari ini aku rasa sudah cukup."

Minho secara tegas membimbing tim basket asuhannya petang itu. Terlihat raut wajah Minho yg puas atas latihan timnya hari ini. Tak hanya itu, semua anak didiknya pun terlihat puas terhadap latihan yg dibimbing Minho. Tak heran, Minho adalah pelatih handal dalam bidang basket.

Selesai latihan, Minho segera membersihkan diri dan berkemas utk segera pulang. Dia hampir saja lupa! Dia lupa jika ia harus menjemput istrinya.

Setelah rapi, tangan kanan Minho masuk kedalam saku celananya dan meraih ponsel utk segera menelpon istrinya.

"Hello, yeobo kau dimana? Aku jemput sekarang ya?"

"Tak perlu Choi. Aku sudah ada dirumah. Bahkan aku skg sedang mengetik naskah ku yg kemaren. Kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang. Sudah aku masakkan makanan utk makan malam mu hari ini."

"Hmmm... Baiklah. See you yeobo. Love you! Piiiiiip... " . Dengus kesal Minho terdengar kembali. Pekerjaan Key sbg penulis memang menyita perhatian Key hingga istrinya itu 'sedikit' lupa padanya. Yg Key pikirkan hanya mengetik, mengetik dan mengetik.

Segera saja Minho mengarahkan laju kendaraannya ke rumah utk segera bertemu istrinya.

Key terlihat serius menatap layar laptopnya diruang tamu. Rambut panjangnya terikat tinggi di puncak kepala. Kemeja berwarna pastel tersebut terlihat terlalu besar dipakai di tubuh langsingnya. Dg hotpants berwarna hitam yg kontras dg warna kulitnya membuat Key terlihat sedikit, hmmmmm... Seksi. Jari-jari lentiknya lincah menari diatas keyboard laptop mengetikkan kata demi kata hingga membentuk kalimat. Aroma tubuh Key yg harum tsb menyeruak membuat siapapun yg menghirupnya merasa nyaman. Terlihat ada secangkir kopi hangat dihadapan Key yg menemaninya mengerjakan naskah yg tak kunjung rampung tsb.

"Tok... Tok... Tok... ". Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya perlahan. Key sedikit terkejut, tp ia segera tau klo yg mengetuk pintu rumahnya adalah Choi Minho yg tak lain adalah suaminya.

"Wait!". Teriak Key sambil meletakkan laptopnya dan segera berlari membukakan pintu utk suaminya itu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat sosok tinggi dan tegap Minho yg sangat familiar di mata Key. Sosok yg telah menemani Key selama 6 tahun terakhir ini.

"Kau pulang telat Choi. Apa kau capek? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?". Key dg sigap meraih tas Minho dan membawakannya masuk kedalam rumah. Knop pintu diraih oleh tangan Key yg bebas dan segera ditutup. Tak lupa juga Key mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Ahhhh... Hari ini hari terakhir latihan, yeobo. Aku harus benar-benar menyiapkan tim ku sebaik mungkin utk pertandingan bulan depan. Aku tak mau tim ku kalah.". Tangan Minho meraih pinggang ramping Key utk mendekat padanya dan chuuuuu~ kecupan singkat di kening Key pun mengawali pertemuan mereka malam itu.

"Ahhh, poor Mr. Choi. Yasudah, segeralah mandi. Dan makan malam mu jangan lupa! Aku mau melanjutkan mengetik dulu.". Key mendorong tubuh suaminya kearah kamar utk segera mandi. Setelah menaruh tas Minho ditempatnya, Key kembali ke sofa empuk tempatnya tadi mengetik dan segera duduk bersila sambil memangku laptop. Tak lupa ia menyeruput sedikit kopi yg ada didepannya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar kembali menumpahkan konsentrasinya pada naskah yg belum selesai dihadapannya itu.

Sejam telah berlalu, tak terasa jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 waktu setempat. Minho pun telah selesai mandi serta menyantap makan malamnya seorang diri. Kali ini Minho benar-benar jengah karena Key membiarkannya menyantap makan malamnya sendirian. Istrinya malah lebih memilih bercumbu dg laptop dan naskah dihadapannya ketimbang menemani Minho makan malam. Sungguh tak adil! Minho pun tak tinggal diam. Ia mengendap-endap dr belakang Key yg masih sibuk berkutat dg laptopnya utk mengejutkan Key.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kekar Minho menelusuri lengan kurus Key. Serta bibir jail Minho pun dg jahilnya menciumi tengkuk Key yg terekspos jelas dihadapannya.

"Hey you, kenapa kau lebih memilih berkencan dg laptop sialan itu drpd menemani ku makan malam? Tadi pagi juga kau tak menemani ku sarapan. Kau melupakan ku, hmm?". Desis Minho tepat didepan telinga Key yg sontak membuat seluruh tubuh Key menegang.

"Nggggg... Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Minho. Kau tau kan aku sangat ingin jadi penulis dan novelis terkenal? Ini kesempatan ku utk mewujudkannya. Yakinlah aku masih menyayangi mu lebih dr semua karya tulis yg pernah aku buat, Choi Minho.". Key mengelus wajah Minho yg ada dibelakangnya dan berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasinya kepada naskah yg ada dihadapannya itu.

Bukan Choi Minho namanya klo dia mau mengalah kepada istrinya begitu saja. Minho semakin gemas melihat Key kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya kepada laptop sialan yg berada di pangkuan istrinya itu.

Tak kehabisan akal, Minho memberikan buzzing kiss kepada istrinya itu. Dimulai dg mencium bagian belakang telinga Key yg merupakan titik sensitif Key, kemudian ciuman tersebut menjalar ke arah leher jenjang dan putih Key. Tentu saja Key kehilangan konsentrasinya saat itu juga. Jarinya pun lemas merasakan bibir sensual milik Minho menjamahi bagian sensitif dr tubuhnya. Mata tajam Key refleks menutup dg cepat ketika Minho mencium, menggigit dan menghisap leher putih Key. Tangan Minho menuntun Key utk meletakkan laptop yg ada dipangkuannya. Desahan lirih dr bibir tipis Key keluar begitu saja ketika Minho mengulum cuping telinga Key.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih mau melanjutkan utk mengetik naskah konyol mu itu drpd bermain dg ku?". Ucapan seduktif Minho langsung saja membuat pipi tirus dan putih milik Key bersemu kemerahan. Tangan Minho yg semula di lengan Key sekarang berpindah menjamahi paha putih Key yg terlihat jelas dihadapan Minho. Key sepertinya sudah terbawa arus nafsunya yg telah mencapai ubun-ubun tak tahan dg sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif dan nakal dr Minho. Key menarik tangan Minho utk segera beranjak dr sofa tempat mereka saling menggoda tadi kearah kamar mereka utk mencari tempat peraduan yg nyaman dan leluasa. Melihat gelagat Key seperti itu, Minho tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan.

Sesampai mereka dikamar, Key membanting pintu dan langsung meminta Minho utk menggendongnya ala koala style. Wajah Key langsung menelusup kearah leher Minho dan langsung saja Key mencumbui leher Minho dg sangat menggoda.

Tak tahan dg godaan Key yg terlalu seksi, Minho segera mengajak Key bermain diranjang. Minho duduk diranjang dg posisi Key berada diatas pangkuannya. Wajah sepasang suami istri ini sangat dekay sehingga deru napas masing-masing menerpa wajah mereka dg lembut.

"Sudah lama kita tak 'bermain' seperti ini. Ayo kita berikan adik kepada Jinhee.". Minho berbisik lirih dg tujuan menggoda Key. Blush! Pipi Key yg putih semakin memerah mendengar kata-kata Minho.

"Ayo! Lakukan semuanya dg lembut dan perlahan, Choi. Aku ingin menikmatinya.". Ujar Key yg tak kalah menggoda sembari mengelus dada Minho yg masih tertutup sleeveless hitam ketat itu.

Tangan mungil Key tiba-tiba menelangkup di wajah Minho yg disambut refleks dr Minho dg memeluk pinggang Key. Perlahan Key menghapus jarak diantara mereka sehingga bibir mereka bertemu dalam kehangatan masing-masing.

Hisapan lembut, gigitan kecil dan permainan lidah pun seakan ikut ambil peran seiring dg memanasnya ciuman dua insan ini. Ciuman mereka tak perlu kasar, lembut tapi menggairahkan. Inilah ciuman yg paling disukai baik Minho maupun Key.

Lenguhan lirih ketika lidah Minho menerobos kedalam mulut mungil Key seakan menjadi irama pembangkit nafsu utk Minho. Terbukti dg semakin bangkitnya kejantanan Minho dibawah sana sehingga Key yg duduk dipangkuan Minho pun ikut merasakan kejantanan Minho yg membesar.

Tak puas melakukan foreplay hanya dg ciuman, Key menjambak lembut rambut Minho hingga Minho mendongak. Glek! Jakun Minho selalu berhasil menjadi daya tarik Minho utk menggoda Key mencumbui leher Minho.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Key langsung menjilati jakun Minho hingga sang pemilik mengeluarkan lenguhan perlahan tanda akan berhasilnya rangsangan yg diberikan oleh Key. Tak hanya itu, Key menggigit, menghisap dan menyedot kulit leher dan pundak Minho sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan disekitar leher dan pundak suami yg sangat dicintainya itu.

Tak mau tinggal diam, tangan Minho pun menjajah tubuh mulus Key yg masih tertutup kemeja dan hotpants. Pelan tapi pasti, Jari jemari Minho melepaskan satu persatu pakaian Key sehingga Key skg dalam keadaan topless. Ternyata Key tidak memakai bra! Gotcha, tangan kekar Minho langsung menelangkup sempurna didada Key. Sang istri yg sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dg lehernya pun sedikit tersentak ketika tangan kekar Minho menelangkup indah di dadanya. Minho memulai dg remasan-remasan lembut yg membuat Key menaikkan level lenguhannya menjadi desahan seksi. Kenikmatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mungil Key.

"Ohhhh... That's right, honey. Enggghhhhhh... ". Desahan Key semakin menjadi diatas pangkuan Minho ketika intensitas remasan semakin tinggi.

Tak tahan melihat istrinya yg tampak sangat menggairahkan, Minho perlahan membaringkan Key dan memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Key dg nyaman. Perlahan ia membuka celana Key dan seluruh pakaian yg masih berada di tubuh Minho. Naked? Yaps, sekarang mereka berdua dalam keadaan naked. Minho kembali menindih Key dg menumpu beban badannya dg kedua tangannya itu.

"Kau siap utk permainan yg sebenarnya, Kibeom-ah?". Kembali Minho menyerang telinga Key sebelum ia benar-benar memulai permainan yg sesungguhnya.

"Aku akan selalu siap utk bermain dg mu, Choi 'Pervert' Minho. Bahkan setelah 6 tahun menikah, kadar ke-pervert-an mu tak pernah berkurang sedikit pun. Kau selalu awesome!". Tangan jahil Key meremas kejantanan Minho dg lembut sehingga membuat tubuh suaminya itu menegang itu sesaat.

"Yes, I'll start it now!". Minho memulai ritualnya sebelum bercinta. Dimulai dg mengecup kening, kelopak mata, hidung, bibir, dada, dan kemudian yg terakhir mengecup milik Key. Minho melakukannya dg teramat lembut sehingga Key merasa melayang dibuatnya.

Minho kembali mencium bibir Key lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Lidah Minho dan Key kembali membelit satu sama lain. Saling menghisap, menyedot, dan menggigit bibir lawan semakin menaikkan gairah mereka. Persetan dg paru-paru mereka yg meraung meminta pasukan oksigen. Mereka bahkan memperdalam ciuman yg semakin bernafsu itu.

Tangan Minho mengarah ke gundukan dada Key yg tampaknya sudah menegang pertanda Key memang sudah sangat bernafsu. Tarikan dan remasan lembut tangan Minho di dada Key semakin memperkeras desahan seksi Key disela-sela ciumannya dg Minho.

Tak hanya tangan jahil Minho yg beraksi, tangan jahil Key pun ikut bermain. Tangan Key langsung mengarah ke kejantanan Minho yg sudah menegang sempurna dg ukuran yg tak bisa dibilang biasa itu.

Naik turun tangan Key mengurut kejantanan Minho. Nafas Minho semakin berat merasakan kejantanannya diberi sentuhan lembut oleh jari lentik Key.

"Ohhhhh shit. This is heaven, Kibeom! Ssssssshhhhhhhh...". Remasan Kibeom semakin kencang setelah mendengar desahan Minho.

"Enough Key, I can't hold it anymore.". Minho membuka paha Key selebar mungkin. Terlihat lubang surga Key yg berkilau karena basah sudah memerah pertanda sudah siap utk dimasuki. Minho menuntun kejantanannya utk memasuki Key. Seperti permintaan Key, Minho melakukannya dg sangat perlahan sehingga Key merasa benar-benar melayang.

"Engggghhhhh.. Choi... Min... Ssshhhh... Ho.. You... Do... It ... Right... Ngggghhhh". Nafas Key semakin tak beraturan ketika seluruh kejantanan Minho yg jumbo itu telah memasukinya dg sempurna.

"Ohhhhhh shit... Punyamu... Masih... Ssssshhhh... Saja... Ketat... Enggggghhhh... Bahkan... Setelah... Melahirkan Jinhee... Ouuuhhhh fuck!". Racau Minho yg mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

Kecepatan pinggul Minho semakin lama semakin cepat. Key dan Minho sama-sama mendesah menyerukan nama pasangan masing-masing. Desahan mereka bagaikan nada merdu yg semakin mengantarkan mereka menuju puncak kenikmatan.

"Sssssshhhhhhh... Kib... Kibeomhhhh... Shit... Aku akanhh... Keluar... Engggggggh...". Minho memompa Key dg kecepatan penuh saat ia merasa prostatnya akan menumpahkan sperma ke rahim Key.

"Ahhhhh... Tung... Tungguuhh... Fuck... Ak... Aku juga... Ahhhh... Ssssshhh...". Gerakan pinggul Key semakin liar seiring dg semakin dekatnya ia meraih puncak orgasme mereka.

"Aahhhhhhhh...". Teriak mereka bersamaan ketika mereka berhasil meraih puncak kenikmatan itu bersama-sama.

Flooop! Minho mencabut miliknya dari tubuh Key. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Key dan menyelimuti tubuh naked mereka berdua.

"Aku berhasil menabur benih di rahim mu lagi, Kibeom. Aku ingin kita cepat-cepat memberikan adik untuk Jinhee. Aku yakin dia akan jadi anak yg tampan seperti ku kalau dia laki-laki dan cantik sepertimu jika dia perempuan.". Ucap Minho yg mengelus-elus perut datar Key yg tidur disampingnya.

"Aku juga sangat berharap seperti itu. Terima kasih Choi Minho kau telah hadir melengkapi hidup ku ini. Tuhan sungguh baik menciptakan makhluk sesempurna kau utk ku.". Jemari Key menelusuri wajah suaminya yg sangat ia cintai tersebut. Senyum Minho dan Key mengisyaratkan cinta mereka yg begitu besar terhadap pasangan ug sekarang berada disamping mereka.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Kibeom. Kau berhasil mengunci hatiku utk mu seorang. Thanks for complete my life.". Minho mencium pipi Key lembit yg disambut oleh senyuman tulus dr bibir Key.

"Minho-ya, aku ingin menjenguk Jinhee di Incheon besok. Kau mau mengantarku kesana?". Tanya Key kepada suami yg sekarang menatap matanya dalam.

"Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh. Aku juga kangen Jinhee. Skg ayo kita tidur!". Tangan Minho memeluk tubuh mungil Key kedalam dekapan hangatnya dan mereka berdua terlelap dalam angan-angan indah mereka bersama.

Pukul 10 pagi, sepasang suami istri tersebut sudah bersiap dan meluncur kearah rumah orang tua Minho di Incheon. Raut muka mereka sangat berseri-seri mengingat apa yg mereka lakukan semalam.

2 jam kemudian, mereka berdua tiba di rumah keluarga Choi.

Di taman depan rumah, tampak Nyonya Choi bermain dg anak perempuan kecil yg cantik berambut brunette bernama Jinhee.

"Jinhee-ah, mommy come!". Teriak Key ketika memasuki taman depan rumah.

Bocah kecil tersebut menoleh dan sontak berlari ketika melihat ibunya datang. Sang nenek hanya tersenyum melihat Key memeluk Jinhee dan mencubit pipi anaknya itu.

"Mama, apa kabar? Maaf baru bisa menjenguk Jinhee sekarang. Key amat sibuk dg peluncuran novel terbarunya.". Minho memeluk ibunya dan kemudian menggendong anak tercintanya itu.

"Mommy dan Daddy, Jinhee kangen Mom and Dad.". Ucap Jinhee polos ketika ia berada didekapan ayahnya itu.

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah orang tua Minho. Mereka berbincang, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Tetapi ayah Minho melihat sesuatu pada leher Key dan Minho.

"Wah Jinhee, tampaknya sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki adik.". Celetuk ayah Minho sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya kearah Minho.

"Papaaaaaaa~". Teriak Minho tertahan menahan malu dan Key hanya bisa tersenyum malu dg muka memerah.

Minho dan Key saling menatap dan melihat kearah leher masing-masing. Ternyata bekas semalam masih ada. Ahhh, betapa malunya mereka berdua. /

-END-

NB: Jangan minta sequel juseyo. Please reviewnya. Happy Reading guys.


End file.
